


The Babysitter and the Insomniac- a HarringSmith Fanfiction

by xSleepyx



Series: HarringSmith Books [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSleepyx/pseuds/xSleepyx
Summary: One works at an Icecream shop and the other is a dreamwalker, both of them just trying to survive the entity's realmTrigger warnings: mentions of death, blood, past sexual abuse, mention of a past pedophilia (Freddy Kruger :/)
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Feng Min, Jane Romero/Ace Visconti, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Series: HarringSmith Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151927
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Enviroment

It was really cold, all Steve could remember last was getting a call from Nancy saying she needed him to get to Hawkins laboratory immediately, when he got there, Nancy was nowhere in sight, suddenly some sort of entity came out of nowhere and Steve ended up passing out. Now suddenly he was waking up by a campfire, with multiple other people. Steve sat up and rubbed his head, looking around, he noticed Nancy sat next to him, checking to see if he was okay.

“Hey Steve, are you ok? I’m surprised it took you too..” Nancy sighed looking around, Steve looked around at the multiple other people around the camp? Was it a camp? He saw this man wearing glasses and a tie, looking like he was in his mid 20s came over to the two. He cleared his throat and began to speak “Hi, I’m Dwight Fairfield, welcome to the entity’s realm, and you two are?” Steve and Nancy just looked at each other before Steve spoke “I’m Steve Harrington and-“ Nancy cut Steve off “I’m Nancy Wheeler.” Dwight nodded and explained the premise of the entity’s realm, making both Nancy and Steve worry for their and even the other’s safety, and also made them worry for events that may happen in Hawkins during their time in the entity realm.

It was around an hour before Steve decided to go around everyone and introduce himself. There was this guy called Ace, in his early 30s, who said “you remind me of a younger version of me, ya like an ace jr, just stay with me kid, I’ll teach ya the ways” this made Steve laugh, there was also this girl called Laurie, she was around the same age as Steve and Nancy, she was pretty nice, told them about some of the killers they may see during the ‘trials’ that Dwight told them about. There were a few people who Steve wasn’t able to speak to before the trail, well, Steve’s first trial anyway, he saw there was a box, and when he opened it, he saw some outfits he wore during the incidents in Hawkins, such as his scoops ahoy uniform, he still hated the hat, but it made him worry about Robin, would she look for one of her best friends? Well, Steve would hope so anyway. Steve decided to just stay in his normal clothing for the trial.

They spawned in this.. Town? It looked like a town? Steve walked around and found this building, it said ‘preschool’ so this was a town map. Steve walked into the school, he thought about how creepy this place actually was, he wasn't looking where he was going until he bumped into something, he looked down to see a shorter male wearing a beanie, he mumbled something and looked up at Steve. Steve realised this was one of the survivors he didn't talk to yet, he went to introduce himself but the shorter survivor pulled him into a side classroom, putting a finger over his lips to tell steve to be quiet, before steve could see anything, he saw a really tall guy set down bear traps on the floor before walking away. The two males waited a few seconds before the shorter male peaked out the classroom and nodded his head, signalling it was clear to leave. Steve grinned “I’m Steve, i don't think we’ve spoken yet” he saw the other male yawn, jesus it looks like he hasn’t slept in ages, he smiled sleepily “Quentin. Quentin Smith. Now come on, there's a generator under us. Just watch out for the bear traps.” he fixed his beanie and walked out the classroom, Steve, being confused on where to go, followed Quentin, he looked as if he knew this place well. Quentin explained to Steve how to fix the generators. Steve paused “Who was that guy? Is he really a killer? He seems tame compared to what happened back home.” Steve heard Quentin chuckle “That's The Trapper, he isn't the most dangerous killer here, but he can be dangerous in certain places, like places with a lot of grass, or dark flooring, so just, watch out for that, to be honest, it's pretty easy to forget about certain traps and just walk into them, they hurt like hell.” Steve nodded and kept working on a generator, suddenly he heard a scream from a distance, Quentin seemed unfazed by the screaming. He heard Quentin speak “Jake just got hooked. Stay on the generator. I’ll go and get him, and if the trapper comes. Run.” Quentin seemed to emphasize telling Steve to run if the Trapper came.Quentin got off the generator and ran off. Now Steve was in a boiler room, alone, under a creepy ass preschool . Exactly how he wished to be spending his time right about now. Steve finished the generator and walked out of the school, keeping in mind what Quentin told him to do, stay on generators, and run if you see the killer, and i guess unhook the other survivors if they get hooked. Steve told himself in his head that he was ready and that maybe, if he escaped, he could go home, see Dustin and Robin, they’re probably both worried sick about him.

It was a pretty slow trial, but just his luck, as Steve was working on the last generator, the Trapper found him, Steve remembered what Quentin told him and started running, he heard this loud noise and saw these boxes, he guessed that's what the exit gates were, he kept running until he ran into a bear trap, it closed, digging into his leg, causing Steve to yell in pain. Steve saw Feng, the other survivor who he didn’t see the whole match run towards him, until he felt a tug at his shirt and he realised The Trapper picked him up,Steve saw Feng crouch down behind a bush. He was slung over his shoulder and was walking towards the school, it took Steve a moment to realise that he had seen a basement in the preschool that had hooks in the centre. He saw

Steve was struggling to to get off the Trapper’s shoulder, he was punching and kicking him with all his might, he got flung off the muscular man’s shoulder and felt a sharp rusty hook stab through his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain, Steve saw the dark red blood start to soak through his shirt, from what Jake had told him, when they were working on a generator together, if you get hooked twice, the ‘Entity’ will form and try to finish the whole sacrifice, so he would have to try fend it off, Steve was watching the entity form until he felt hands on his sides, unhooking him, he looked down and saw Quentin.

Steve and Quentin started sprinting towards the exit gates, Quentin was leading the way, apparently he could see the ‘aura’ of the exit gates. Steve heard a snap noise in the distance noticed how Quentin had stopped running and was looking in the direction of the noise, it was Feng, getting rid of some traps around a hatch in the floor, Feng looked at the two males and pulled out a key, grinning

“I found it in the basement, with this we can get out through this very hatch here.” Feng was still grinning until they heard a yell from the distance, causing all three of them to look over, in unison, as if planned, Feng and Quentin both spoke at once “He got Jake..”

Feng paused for a bit and grabbed Steve’s hand “Stay here. Keep a hold of my key, Quen, come on, we will get Jake and run back over here, when we get here, open the hatch, okay Steve?” Steve just stared at Feng “Why can’t I come and help?” Feng just sighed “We have a rule here among us survivors. If it's your first trial. We HAVE to help you get out no matter the cost. So deal with it Harrington. We will be back, okay?” Steve sighed and nodded, sitting down by a bush, just to make sure he was hidden.

Steve stayed put until he heard Quentin scream, it was his second hook if Steve recalled, Steve saw Jake and Feng running towards him and panicked “Where’s Quentin. Did he get caught?” Steve saw Jake and Feng nod “Ok you two can stay here! I'm going back for my buddy. Don't try to stop me, okay? Just wait here! We’ll be quick!” Steve handed Feng the key and ran off towards where he heard Quentin’s scream

Steve paused for a minute before running at Quentin who was still fighting off the entity, he looked at Steve with a shocked expression “What the hell are you doing!? Get outta here!” Steve unhooked Quentin and stayed behind him and spoke “Just keep running to the hatch! Feng and Jake are waiting!”

Both of the males arrived at the hatch and Feng nodded, opening the hatch and jumping in, followed by Jake. Quentin playfully punched Steve in the arm before jumping in after Jake. After sighing in relief of managing to get his new friend out of the game, he proudly jumped into the hatch, ending his first trial on a good note.


	2. Late night cryfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up to see Quentin not at the camp and finds him out at a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok trigger warning for this chapter, mention of Quentin's past, if you've watched the remake of a nightmare on elm street you'll know what happened.

Feng, Jake, Steve and Quentin were walking through the forest back to the camp. Steve grinned and put an arm around Quentin pulling him close tight while walking he started to cheer, Quentin sighed and smiled, he couldn’t help himself and started to join in, cheering and laughing with Steve, something about the energy that Steve radiated made him want to join in and laugh, this was certainly something new for Quentin, there was Nea, who would always laugh about running the killer around the whole trial, Meg who would silently just run back, Ace and David who would always have a drink stashed away by the entrance way to the campsite and the rest just spoke about their time in the trial, But Steve just cheered, it was refreshing to Quentin.

The next few days? Hours? It was hard to tell, Steve and Nancy were put into a load of trials in that time, from what Dwight told Steve, The Entity was just ‘playing with their new toys’. But now It was around about time that all the trials finished for the day, the survivors were doing their ‘normal’ routines at the end of trials for the ‘day’. Bill, Ace, David and Feng were playing poker, with Ace winning as usual, it’s no wonder they never caught on that he’s never lost a game while playing with them, Laurie and Nancy were just sat having some conversation about something, it always changes each minute so there’s no solid topic. And then there was Quentin, he was sat on one of the logs, falling asleep but then getting nudged by Laurie so he doesn’t fall asleep, it always confuses the others because surely, the entity won't let whatever Quentin was afraid of attack him in his dreams right? So why wouldn’t he just finally get rest? I mean, I guess it must have been nice to have someone stay awake and keep an eye on everyone. It didn’t seem to bother the other survivors as much, but Steve did want his fellow survivor to sleep, I mean the guy looked like a freaking zombie for pete’s sake! Steve thought maybe Quentin just wanted to keep everyone safe, so Steve decided to offer to take a ‘night shift’ if you could even call it that. Does time even go by in the entity’s realm? I mean it’s not like Steve really hasn’t spoken to Quentin much after his first trial mainly because he was still getting to know everyone else and after the first trial they weren’t put in one together since but, he still wants to see him get some rest.

Steve walked up to Quentin and tapped his shoulder, causing Quentin to jump. Steve grinned, trying to make the sleepy male smile, Quentin looked at Steve confused, wondering if he was going to say anything soon, Steve realised he was still grinning and spoke “Hey Quentin, If you want, I can take over the night shift tonight, so you can get some sleep, right man?”. Quentin shook his head “I don’t stay up to keep you guys safe, the entity doesn’t even let the killers come over here, I just can’t sleep.. it isn’t that deep” he chuckled quietly and gently waved his hand, Steve felt a little embarrassed but he didn’t mind, as long as he tried to sleep, Steve would be happy “Damn Quen, i was hoping to see you be a hero and protect us during the night” This comment made Quentin laugh “Oh sorry Mr Perfect Hair Harrington, i didn’t realise you were so afraid” Both of the young boys were laughing at this point, however, Claudette walked over and said it was time for everyone to try to sleep.

A Few hours went by, until Steve woke up, from being too warm. He sat up and looked around at everyone, making sure he didn’t wake anyone, Dwight was asleep with Feng leaning on him, Nea was asleep wrapped up in one of her hoodies, Ace and David were probably passed out drunk. Steve soon noticed that Quentin wasn’t in his area, Steve quickly glanced around and noticed Quentin walking out of the camp, Steve quickly got up and followed him at a distance, only to find Quentin go and sit by a lake, nobody mentioned this lake to Steve, did anyone else even know this lake existed? Steve watched quietly until he heard humming, Steve remembered the killer he went up against, she was the Huntress. Steve went to get out of the bush to try to help Quentin until he saw her sit next to him, Steve stayed behind some bushes and watched quietly, they actually seemed to be having a normal conversation, which Steve thought was weird since she was literally a killer, Steve stayed until he saw The Huntress leave before he decided to go see Quentin

Steve walked to Quentin, acting as if he just woke up “Quen.? what are you doing out here.. What is this place?” Quentin fell back in a panic “Jesus Steve! Why aren’t you asleep?” Steve paused “I got too warm, but that doesn’t answer my question, why are you out here, and when did you find this lake?” 

Quentin paused for a moment “Okay, i found this a while ago, nobody knows because this is where i go to think and get away from the others, i just miss the ocean and such..” Steve just felt as if a spear went through his heart, hearing his friend talk about how he missed things back home, it made Steve wonder how long Quentin had been here for, as well as the others.

Steve sat by Quentin, looking out onto the lake in front of them “I miss my friends back home. I miss my friend Robin, My friend Dustin who was like a younger brother to me.” Quentin looked up at Steve “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re looking for you right now, i mean, they sound amazing, Steve” Steve nodded “Yeah.. How about you Quen, you got anyone back home who you think will look for you?” Steve watched as Quentin tensed up from that question 

“Other than my dad, no..” Quentin was starting to tear up “All of my friends, and even my girlfriend were killed by the killer that arrived here with me, I doubt you’ve met him yet, Freddy Kruger? He has burnt skin? He puts people to a dream world during trials?” 

Steve thought for a moment before shaking his head, he pulled Quentin into a hug “Go on bud, cry it out, i’ve got you” This once sentence alone caused Quentin to start bawling out crying, gripping onto Steve, all he could do is cry, the two males stayed like that for a while, even after Quentin cried all his heart out. 

“You ready to tell me bout it Quen?” Steve asked, he heard a small sniffle and felt Quentin nod against him.

“You see, it started when we were five, me and a few of my friends went to the Badham Preschool” Steve realised that was the name of that Pre-School from his first trial, he put two and two together and realised how that place must have been formed when Quentin and that Freddy guy appeared here. “And at the pre-school there was a gardener who lived under the school called Fred Kruger, but we as kids called him Freddy Kruger, apparently he used to play games with us during ‘play time’ at school, but he eventually used his power and used to take us to the.. ‘Secret cave’ and…” Steve saw Quentin hesitate for a moment “you can probably piece two and two together..” Steve was about to speak until Quentin cut him off “It wasn't until twelve, When one of our friends Dean got killed in the diner that my girlfriend at the time, Nancy, worked at, by Freddy, our other friend Kris saw him die, next thing me and Nancy hear, Kris is dead in her room and our other friend Jesse is in Nancy’s room, covered in what we are pretty sure is Kris’ blood and is telling Nancy that Freddy is real. Jesse ended up getting arrested because of course how do you explain this to the police and have them believe it. And in Prison, he gets killed by Freddy. Next few days was Freddy tormenting me and Nancy until we finally thought we killed him and burned the school to the ground, y’know only after having my face into some piping and slashing my stomach. We ended up going home, then I got a panicked call from Nancy saying Freddy got her mum, so i hung up and went back to the pre-school, I probably shouldn’t have because of my wounds but i was sick of that twat ruining my life so.. I went and then boom.. Im here. Only before seeing Nancy's corpse in the school.”

Steve couldn’t help but stare at him, all Steve could do was hug the shorter male “Im sorry Quen, i shouldn’t have asked.. If you want, we can stay right here. You n’ me. Yeah?” Quentin nodded “Sure just.. Keep holding me please..” Steve could only agree, as he was the one who made Quentin so upset.

The two boys stayed there for what felt like an eternity, Steve and Quentin were both sat in silence. Steve sat in silence, gently running his fingers through Quentin’s soft curly hair. He looked down at Quentin and saw that he was actually sleeping, it was apparently rare to see Quentin look peaceful, so Steve just let the smaller boy sleep against his chest. It was odd, he hadn’t felt this way since him and Nancy dated, it was new to Steve, was he attracted to Quentin? Or did he just like the idea? He was never attracted to males, besides, he doubted Quentin was as he had stated he also dated a girl called Nancy. Steve sighed, realising he may have to out wait this growing crush on his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop 2 updated in one day, i had this part in the back because it was originally an oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was chapter one, so sorry if its a little messy, i haven't really written a book in a while and its my first time uploading to this website, the book is also going to be on Wattpad
> 
> User for wattpad is xSleepyQuenx


End file.
